Legilemency
by JO89
Summary: "I'll plant memories like flowers in your mind." "So do I. And one day you'll see – " "You'll be the same like me." "Yes, you'll be kind." "Dream of it, you'll be as evil as me." (LV & HJG)
1. Chapter 1

"Why couldn't anyone stop him doing bad things,

when Riddle was young?"

Just cut his wings,

and bring him to Askaban.

Hermione often thought that,

while sitting in the library,

Riddle was nothing than a prat.

"Could no one see

behind his mask?

More than smiling and behaving -

Was it such a difficult task?

To oversee the rules Riddle was breaking.

Now Hermione was older,

strong and fast,

not chasing after yesteryears, she was much bolder

and she came to terms with her past.

* * *

 _"_ _Sweetheart, sweetheart,_

 _where do you want to go?"_

 _Don't be shy and take part_

 _of my little show!"_

 _Hermione stood there still,_

 _listened to his amused voice_

 _and didn't know whom he wanted to kill._

 _It didn't matter much, she had no choice,_

 _but look at Riddle and shudder in disgust._

 _His followers, all Riddle's age, all seventeen,_

 _cheered as if this was a must._

 _And Hermione questioned where she had been._

 _The witch looked around, she wanted to help,_

 _in Hogwarts at the Black Lake, that was the place -_

Hermione awake with a start and a loud yelp.

Sitting in a tent and looking into Ron's caring face.

"Where am I?" Granger wanted to know,

jumped up and ran outside:

in Albania - in the mountains, full of snow

area-wide;

* * *

The Dark Lord was smirking,

while stroking Nagini, his snake.

It will need a lot of working

until this friendship will be a whole fake.

The Mudblood and the Boy Who Lived,

will fight against each other.

The past will be retrieved

one day or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Potter kept him out of his dreams

Voldemort searched for another toy to play with

it wasn't as easy as it seems,

to find somebody new - forthwith.

It should be a person that Potter trusts,

innocent and not suspicious,

someone with the same past.

It will be his victory, only thus.

* * *

 _"Here we go again."_

 _Hermione thought as if she knew what will be,_

 _when seeing the black dressed men,_

 _which was quite impossible and she didn't want to see._

 _The witch shut her eyes_

 _hearing the whispering voice of Tom Riddle,_

 _now, it'll be her, he terrorize._

 _In an empty classroom, they where standing in the middle._

 _"Where are they?" the witch wanted to know._

 _"Who?" Another question followed._

 _"Your allies," Hermione answered slow._

 _"That's not interesting," Riddle bellowed._

 _"You're alone, and you'll regret",_

 _Tom started in a threatening tone,_

 _"And I'll bet,-"_

 _his voice sounding like a baritone._

It was the time Hermione woke up once more.

Still feeling his cold fingers on her hand,

She couldn't forget his look full of hatred, anymore.

The time was running through her fingers, like sand.

The night was ower. Hermione saw the daybreak.

Looking after Ron and Harry -

for god's sake -

there was nothing else to worry.


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange having such dreams

which felt so real somehow,

realer as they first seem.

Last night Granger saw a vow.

An oath, between Death Eaters and Riddle.

She knew the future Dark Lord was aware of her,

this all was a fiddle,

cheating and swindling, that occur!

She neither told anyone, nor thought of that nightmares during day,

Hermione only dreamed of a past, which Riddle could have had,

And to Harry and Ron, what should she say?

That a dream was bad?

The witch knew it better; she must steady the nerves,

nightmares could be even worse.

Freedom was all, they deserve.

And this war will end with a curse.

* * *

"I'll have to change my strategy."

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne.

"It costs too much energy."

He must solve this problem on his own.

* * *

 _"_ _Mum? Dad?" Hermione couldn't see anything,_

 _but hearing her parents' voices in the blackness._

 _Harry faces appeared out of nothing_

 _casting a spell full of braveness._

 _Hermione heard screaming._

 _"_ _Your best friend isn't who you think he is"_

 _Lord Voldemort mumbled, his eyes were gleaming._

 _"_ _You should know this."_

 _Hermione was squealing too._

 _She must wake up immediately._

 _This was something Harry wouldn't do._

 _The witch thought frantically._

 _The Lord's bony, pale fingers grabbed her shoulders._

 _And when she turned around,_

 _it was nearly over._

 _Hearing his voice sound:_

 _"_ _There's more than an eye could see_

 _and a mind could understand._

 _Be smart, flee and be free."_

 _That moment Lord Voldemort took her hand._

 _The pale face disappeared_

 _and the handsome Riddle got into view._

 _He mumbled into her ear:_

 _"_ _To win, you are far too few."_


End file.
